dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Parable Pieces
Parable Pieces are tokens or charms found throughout the Dark Parables game series that, once collected, enable the player to read the Parables that make up a large part of the lore surrounding these games. Parable Pieces were first seen in Rise of the Snow Queen, where they took on the appearance of photos in a cameo-like frame. The next game, The Red Riding Hood Sisters, turned the pieces into small snippets of an overall image, designed to look like enamel charms. This look continued on through Ballad of Rapunzel. These Parable Pieces act like regular inventory items in the sense that they are clearly seen and the cursor will turn into a hand when scrolled over them, indicating they can be picked up. However, they are not added to the inventory when clicked; they immediately get added to the Parable collection in the Detective's Journal. With the change in developers for The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide, Parable Pieces were combined with Cursed Objects, making them morphing objects that, when clicked on, would be collected and used to complete the Parables. From Goldilocks and the Fallen Star the parables were transformed into stone pieces up to The Thief and the Tinderbox with a few changes compared to blue and red pictured to portraits. Unlike Cursed Objects, Parable Pieces generally do not need to be "activated" and are available to be collected as soon as the area where they are located is encountered by the player. There are some instances where other actions in the game may cause a Parable Piece to appear where it wasn't before - For example, in Rise of the Snow Queen, the ringing of the Tower Bell knocks a Parable Piece to the ground in the Courtyard. Rise of the Snow Queen Rise of the Snow Queen=Rise of the Snow Queen risepiece1.jpg|Misty Path risepiece2.jpg|Booth Riseofthesnowqueen.jpg|Upper Hall risepiece3.jpg|Apple Room risepiece4.jpg|Courtyard risepiece5.jpg|Jail |-|Mountain Beast=The Mountain Beast mbpiece1.jpg|Front Garden mbpiece2.jpg|Palace Entrance Themountainbeast.jpg|Library |-|Tale of Two Mirrors=Tale of The Two Mirrors Taleofthetwomirrors.jpg|Cave mirrorspiece1.jpg|Workshop mirrorspiece2.jpg|Treasure Room mirrorspiece3.jpg|Courtyard |-|Golden Child=The Golden Child Golden child portrait.jpg|Apple Room goldpiece1.jpg|Cage goldpiece2.jpg|Shrine |-|Snow Queen Tale=The Snow Queen Tale Thesnowqueentale.jpg|Jail snowpiece1.jpg|Bell Tower snowpiece2.jpg|Bedroom snowpiece3.jpg|Stepmother Room snowpiece5.jpg|Mirage Room snowpiece4.jpg|Library Hansel and Gretel Witch and the Goddess=The Witch and the Goddess Moongoddesswitch.jpg|Campfire moonpiece2.jpg|Spider Lair moonpiece1.jpg|Ogre Den moonpiece3.jpg|Gingerbread Cottage moonpiece4.jpg|Bedroom moonpiece5.jpg|Misty Lake The Red Riding Hood Sisters First Red Riding Hood=The First Red Riding Hood Sister firstpiece1.jpg|Grove firstpiece2.jpg|Waterfall firstpiece3.jpg|Hunter Memorial firstpiece4.jpg|Meeting Room |-|Mist Kingdom=The Mist Kingdom mistpiece1.jpg|Training Area mistpiece2.jpg|Hallway Rrhsparable.jpg|Castle Entrance mistpiece4.jpg|Throne Room |-|Red Riding Hood Sisters=The Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters orderpiece1.jpg|RRH Hideout Orderpiece2.jpg|Training Area Orderpiece3.jpg|Misty Entrance orderpiece4.jpg|Prison |-|Moon Goddess=The Moon Goddess mgpiece1.jpg|Observatory mgpiece2.jpg|Valley (Outpost) mgpiece3.jpg|Moon Shrine mgpiece4.jpg|Meeting Room |-|Fallen Sister=The Fallen Sister fallenpiece1.jpg|Town Hall fallenpiece2.jpg|Ballroom fallenpiece3.jpg|Eldra's Room fallenpiece4.jpg|Altar The Boy Who Cried Wolf Mermaid's Tears=The Mermaid's Tears tearpiece1.jpg|Basement tearpiece2.jpg|Lake tearpiece3.jpg|Witch Garden tearpiece4.jpg|Throne Room The Final Cinderella Final Cinderella=The Final Cinderella Finalpiece1.jpg|Balcony finalpiece2.jpg|Grand Hall finalpiece3.jpg|Ballroom finalpiece4.jpg|Ancient Theatre |-|Evil Godmother=The Evil Godmother godmotherpiece1.jpg|Dressing Room godmotherpiece2.jpg|Pumpkin Farm godmotherpiece3.jpg|Dressmaking Workshop godmotherpiece4.jpg|Control Room |-|Geppetto and Pinocchio=Geppetto and Pinocchio geppettopiece1.jpg|Kitchen geppettopiece2.jpg|Puppet Laboratory geppettopiece3.jpg|Pumpkin Carriage geppettopiece4.jpg|Evil Tree |-|Handmaidens of the Goddess=Handmaidens of the Maiden Goddess maidenpiece1.jpg|Courtyard maidenpiece2.jpg|Pumpkin Farm maidenpiece3.jpg|Cottage maidenpiece4.jpg|Foyer |-|Forbidden Grove=The Forbidden Grove grovepiece1.jpg|Balcony grovepiece2.jpg|Grand Fountain grovepiece3.jpg|Whispering Forest grovepiece4.jpg|Beanstalk Yard Along with the regular parables, there is also a set of Cinderella Parables. The Parable Pieces for these are various articles of clothing. These sets are also considered Collections, as they are collected in the player's inventory and used as items within the game. Ella Blom=Ella Blom, The First Cinderella elladoll.jpg|Ella Doll Case; Ancient Theatre europeanset1.jpg|European Tiara; Courtyard europeanset2.jpg|European Shoes; Ancient Theatre europeanset3.jpg|European Necklace; Glass Wasteland europeanset4.jpg|European Dress; Control Room |-|Agnes Koch=Agnes Koch, The Princess and the Frog Prince agnesdoll.jpg|Agnes Doll Case; Dressing Room Royalclothes1.jpg|Royal Sun Hat; Balcony royalclothes2.jpg|Royal Gown; Dressing Room royalclothes3.jpg|Royal Boots; Thermae royalclothes4.jpg|Royal Parasol; Whispering Forest |-|Shan Mao=Shan Mao, The Cursed Princess shandoll.jpg|Shan Doll Case; Bedroom orientalset1.jpg|Oriental Headpiece; Glass Wasteland orientalset2.jpg|Oriental Dress; Laundry Room orientalset3.jpg|Oriental Fan; HOS, Path to Ruins orientalset4.jpg|Oriental Shoes; Beanstalk Yard |-|Bianca Pace=Bianca Pace, The Girl in the Tower biancadoll.jpg|Bianca Doll Case; Logging Site floralset1.jpg|Floral Hat; Pumpkin Farm floralset2.jpg|Floral Brooch; Kitchen floralset3.jpg|Floral Necklace; Puppet Laboratory floralset4.jpg|Floral Dress; Loft The Oriental Cinderella Tale of the Spider Witches=The Tale of the Spider Witches spiderpiece1.jpg|Valley Entrance spiderpiece2.jpg|Web Cave spiderpiece3.jpg|Blazing Mountain spiderpiece4.jpg|Fan Shrine Jack and the Sky Kingdom Rumpelstiltskin=Rumpelstiltskin rumpelpiece1.jpg|Trophy Room rumpelpiece2.jpg|Memorial Plaza rumpelpiece3.jpg|Nursery rumpelpiece4.jpg|Prison |-|Three Sons=The Three Sons sonspiece1.jpg|Observatory sonspiece2.jpg|Navigation Room sonspiece3.jpg|Gallery sonspiece4.jpg|Strategy Room |-|Mercenary King=The Mercenary King of the Sky Kingdom mercenarypiece1.jpg|Strategy Room mercenarypiece2.jpg|Throne Room mercenarypiece3.jpg|Vault mercenarypiece4.jpg|Precipice |-|Jack and the Beanstalk=Jack and the Beanstalk beanstalkpiece1.jpg|Arena beanstalkpiece2.jpg|Library beanstalkpiece3.jpg|Watchtower beanstalkpiece4.jpg|Bolide Altar |-|Adventures of Emma=The Adventures of Lady Emma emmapiece1.jpg|Kingdom Entrance emmapiece2.jpg|Observatory emmapiece3.jpg|Floating Garden emmapiece4.jpg|Recreation Room Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen Adventures of Tom Thumb=The Adventures of Tom Thumb tompiece1.jpg|Wild Forest tompiece2.jpg|Fairy's Meadow tompiece3.jpg|Nursery tompiece4.jpg|Imp's Shrine |-|What's in an Imp's Name?=What's in an Imp's Name? imppiece1.jpg|Wild Forest imppiece2.jpg|Grimy Wetland imppiece3.jpg|Petal Pavilion imppiece4.jpg|Throne Room Ballad of Rapunzel Rapunzel=Rapunzel rapunzelpiece1.jpg|Kingdom Plaza rapunzelpiece2.jpg|Specter Valley rapunzelpiece3.jpg|Ivy Greenhouse rapunzelpiece4.jpg|Tunnel of Vines |-|Goddess Flora=The Goddess Flora florapiece1.jpg|Cemetery florapiece2.jpg|Briar Rose Courtyard florapiece3.jpg|Tower Chamber florapiece4.jpg|Glacial Hall |-|Sisters of Dark and Light=The Sisters of Dark and Light sisterspiece1.jpg|Tower Foyer sisterspiece2.jpg|Treasury sisterspiece3.jpg|Secret Chamber sisterspiece4.jpg|Shadow Vestry |-|Snow Princess and Fire Prince=The Snow Princess and the Fire Prince snowfire1.jpg|Forgotten Garden snowfire2.jpg|Molten Hall snowfire3.jpg|Chapel of Ice and Fire snowfire4.jpg|Kingdom Entrance |-|Three Artifacts=The Three Artifacts of Floralia 3artifacts1.jpg|Underground Canal 3artifacts2.jpg|Library 3artifacts3.jpg|Illuminated Chantry 3artifacts4.jpg|Mermaid Aquarium The Thumbelina Curse This game's map has bizarre titles for most of the locations. To help you find the Parable Pieces, they are labeled with the map's name for their location - and, if necessary, the more commonly known name for that place.Thumbelina=Thumbelina thumbelinapiece1.jpg|Crystal Path thumbelinapiece2.jpg|Garden thumbelinapiece3.jpg|Secret Chamber (Fairy Lake) thumbelinapiece4.jpg|Dining Room (Aqua Springs) |-|Wonderful Wizard of Oz=The Wonderful Wizard of Oz wizardoz1.jpg|Front Courtyard (Tunnel of Vines) wizardoz2.jpg|Woodshed (Flora Shrine) wizardoz3.jpg|Windmill (Flora Sanctuary) wizardoz4.jpg|Windmill Inside (Rosaria) The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Course of True Love=The Course of True Love truelovepiece1.jpg|Tower truelovepiece2.jpg|Library truelovepiece3.jpg|Underground Tunnel truelovepiece4.jpg|Princess Naida's Room |-|Follow One's Heart=To Follow One's Heart followpiece1.jpg|Grand Hall followpiece2.jpg|Balcony followpiece3.jpg|Hallway followpiece4.jpg|Princess Calliope's Room |-|Red Riding Hood Sister=Red Riding Hood's Sister rrhsisterpiece1.jpg|Herbal Pharmacy rrhsisterpiece2.jpg|Princess Althea's Room rrhsisterpiece3.jpg|Forgotten Cave rrhsisterpiece4.jpg|Greenhouse |-|King's Folly=A King's Folly follypiece1.jpg|Throne Room follypiece2.jpg|Strategy Room follypiece3.jpg|Machine Room follypiece4.jpg|Princess Daphne's Room |-|Sea Goddess=The Wrath of a Sea Goddess seagoddess1.jpg|Princess Theresa's Room seagoddess2.jpg|Secret Garden seagoddess3.jpg|Temple Hall seagoddess4.jpg|Goddess Secret Chamber Trusty John and King Bluebeard Jealous King=The Jealous King jealouspiece1.jpg|Seashore Flower Field jealouspiece2.jpg|Crystal Cave jealouspiece3.jpg|Secret Pier jealouspiece4.jpg|King's Grand Apartment Queen of Sands Goddess's Gift=The Goddess's Gift qosparable-goddess1.jpg|Lavender Fields qosparable-goddess2.jpg|Abandoned Cottage qosparable-goddess3.jpg|Bakery |-|Sleepless Child=The Sleepless Child qosparable-sleepless1.jpg|Potion Shop qosparable-sleepless2.jpg|Potion Lab qosparable-sleepless3.jpg|Foyer |-|Perfect Scent=The Perfect Scent qosparable-scent1.jpg|Library qosparable-scent2.jpg|Hubert's Study qosparable-scent3.jpg|Control Room |-|Fallen Keeper=The Fallen Keeper qosparable-keeper1.jpg|Temple Ruins qosparable-keeper2.jpg|Temple Garden qosparable-keeper3.jpg|Garden Crossroads |-|Queen of Sands=The Queen of Sands qosparable-queen1.jpg|Tower Garden qosparable-queen2.jpg|Upper Landing qosparable-queen3.jpg|Tower Workshop The Seven Ravens Last Fairies=The Last Fairies 7rparable-fairies1.jpg|Front Yard 7rparable-fairies2.jpg|Backyard 7rparable-fairies3.jpg|Forest Path |-|Raven Boys=The Raven Boys 7rparable-raven1.jpg|Fairy Grove 7rparable-raven2.jpg|Deep Forest 7rparable-raven3.jpg|Sandmen Village Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Fallen Star=The Fallen Star gfs-para-1a.jpg|Lake Shore gfs-para-1b.jpg|Village Docks gfs-para-1c.jpg|Castle Gate |-|Magic Ribbons=Magic Ribbons gfs-para-2a.jpg|Battlement gfs-para-2b.jpg|Goldilocks' Room gfs-para-2c.jpg|Garden |-|Ewan the Crafty=Ewan the Crafty gfs-para-3a.jpg|Secret Treasury gfs-para-3b.jpg|Ancient Dungeon gfs-para-3c.jpg|Lakeside Cliff |-|Bulvar and Rumpelstiltskin=Bulvar and Rumpelstiltskin gfs-para-4a.jpg|Cave Waterfall gfs-para-4b.jpg|Bear Jaw Prison gfs-para-4c.jpg|Bulvar's House |-|Crowning of Queen Valla=Crowning of Queen Valla gfs-para-5a.jpg|Royal Tomb gfs-para-5b.jpg|Sanctuary Gates gfs-para-5c.jpg|Sanctuary Courtyard The Golden Slumber Jack's Vow=Jack's Vow tgs-para-1a.jpg|Dressing Room tgs-para-1b.jpg|Garden tgs-para-1c.jpg|Beach |-|Golden Child=Golden Child tgs-para-2a.jpg|Cabin tgs-para-2b.jpg|Proving Grounds tgs-para-2c.jpg|Sacred Observatory The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Uprise Of The Swan=Uprise Of The Swan Parable_Piece_Uprise_Of_The_Swan.jpg|Tree Base Parable_Piece_Uprise_Of_The_Swan2.jpg|Swamp Parable_Piece_Uprise_Of_The_Swan3.jpg|Entrance Hall |-|Forbidden Idol=Forbidden Idol Parable_Piece_Forbidden_Idol.jpg|Basement Parable_Piece_Forbidden_Idol2.jpg|Barracks Hall Parable_Piece_Forbidden_Idol3.jpg|Black Swan's Room |-|The First Tree=The First Tree Parable_Piece_The_First_Tree.jpg|Greenhouse Parable_Piece_The_First_Tree2.jpg|Catacomb Parable_Piece_The_First_Tree3.jpg|Dire Tree Landing |-|A Dark Dream=A Dark Dream Parable Piece A Dark Dream.jpg|Prison Tunnel Parable_Piece_A_Dark_Dream2.jpg|Guard Tower Parable_Piece_A_Dark_Dream3.jpg|Guard's Outpost |-|The Jewel of Repose=The Jewel of Repose Parable_Piece_The_Jewel_Of_Repose.jpg|Druid's Hut Parable_Piece_The_Jewel_Of_Repose2.jpg|Underground Complex Parable_Piece_The_Jewel_Of_Repose3.jpg|Treasury A Fable of Two Hearts The Child by the Lake=The Child by the Lake Parable_Piece_The_Child_by_the_Lake.jpg|Stone Temple Parable_Piece_The_Child_by_the_Lake2.jpg|Old Archive Parable_Piece_The_Child_by_the_Lake3.jpg|Deep Forest |-|Far From Home=Far From Home Parable Piece Far From Home.jpg|Swamp Parable Piece Far From Home2.jpg|Watermill Front Parable Piece Far From Home3.jpg|Watermill Interior The Thief and the Tinderbox A Love That Couldn't Be=A Love That Couldn't Be Parable_Piece_A_Love_That_Couldn't_Be.jpg|Keepers Hall Parable_Piece_A_Love_That_Couldn't_Be2.jpg|City Gates Parable_Piece_A_Love_That_Couldn't_Be3.jpg|Wedding |-|The Curse Is Born=The Curse Is Born Parable_Piece_The_Curse_Is_Born.jpg|City Square Parable_Piece_The_Curse_Is_Born2.jpg|Mountain Shrine Parable_Piece_The_Curse_Is_Born3.jpg|Workshops |-|Two Brothers, Two Mirrors=Two Brothers, Two Mirrors Parable_Piece_Two_Brothers_Two_Mirrors.jpg|Palace Lobby Parable_Piece_Two_Brothers_Two_Mirrors2.jpg|Rasputin's Room Parable_Piece_Two_Brothers_Two_Mirrors3.jpg|Royal Bedchamber |-|The End Of Tears=The End Of Tears Parable_Piece_The_End_Of_Tears.jpg|Foyer Parable_Piece_The_End_Of_Tears2.jpg|Inside Tinderbox Parable_Piece_The_End_Of_Tears3.jpg|The Forge |-|The Wounded Beast=The Wounded Beast Parable_Piece_The_Wounded_Beast.jpg|Alchemy Lab Parable_Piece_The_Wounded_Beast2.jpg|Artifact Room Parable_Piece_The_Wounded_Beast3.jpg|Smeltery Journey of Atonement Goof: The parable pieces needed to be found don't match the parable image they create together. An Old Friendship=An Old Friendship Parable Piece An Old Friendship.jpg|Murky Lagoon Parable Piece An Old Friendship2.jpg|Shore Parable Piece An Old Friendship3.jpg|Forest Clearing |-|The Temple at the Edge Of The World=The Temple at the Edge Of The World Parable_Piece_The_Temple_at_the_Edge_Of_The_World.jpg|Edge of the World Parable_Piece_The_Temple_at_the_Edge_Of_The_World2.jpg|Trial Chamber Parable_Piece_The_Temple_at_the_Edge_Of_The_World3.jpg|Temple Atrium Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Parable Piece Rise Of The Shadow God.jpg|Street Gate Parable Piece Rise Of The Shadow God2.jpg|City Docks Parable Piece Rise Of The Shadow God3.jpg|Palace Gate Category:Gameplay Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:Hansel and Gretel Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf Category:The Final Cinderella Category:The Oriental Cinderella Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Thumbelina Curse Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Trusty John and King Bluebeard Category:Queen of Sands Category:The Seven Ravens Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:The Golden Slumber Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:A Fable of Two Hearts Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox Category:Journey of Atonement Category:Bonus content Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow